Just a Mortal Experiment
Just a Mortal Experiment is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of the game. It is the third set in the Stardom Inlet district of New Cresthill. Plot A week after arresting the killer of one of the most beautiful ladies of Stardom Inlet, the player arrived at the station to be informed that Rogelio had left to the party a few hours ago. At that moment, he called Charlotte and explained that the electronic devices were forbidden inside, however, before explaining more, some voices appeared and the call ended. Thinking the worst, the Chief sent Xavier with the player to find him. They decided to enter by the back door, where they found him inside a trash container. After he left it, the door opened abruptly and people started running away because of a cadaver inside. Hara decided to help with the investigation until some clue might need his analysis. As soon as they entered, they found Viewtube blogger, Daniel Lynch, beaten with an empty and bloody eye socket. They suspected of Shane Kalupa, Moonshine Hearsay Host, Romeo Becquer, a Viewtube critic and Elizabeth Abad, the victim's girlfriend. Then, while Xavier and the player were returning to the station, they noticed that Lynch's girlfriend and another woman were fighting in the middle of a big crowd. After dispersing the crowd and soothing the two women, they added Mina Contard, a Viewtube blogger and the one who was fighting with Elizabeth and, Anne Smith, a Viewtube cover artist. Soon, they found that Daniel denounced Shane of invasion of privacy and that Elizabeth's social media was full of death threats because of her relationship with a "women abuser". At the end of the chapter, Charlotte and Rogelio came with news about the one that started the rumor of Lynch's macho behavior. The responsible was Mina, Rogelio found some smeets that hinted that she was suffering from domestic abuse when she was Daniel's girlfriend, but Charlotte analyzed all of her activity in social media and discovered that it was a lie. When Mona, who replaced Xavier at the end of chapter 1, and the player confronted her, she responded that the police was lying and was attacking her rights. Also, they learned that Romeo's channel lost subscribers after the victim stated that he drove under the influence of alcohol in a video and that Daniel refused to pretend a romance with Anne because she considered herself as the bee's knees. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Romeo Becquer for Daniel's murder. Despite his explanations and intimidation attempts, he confessed in a rage attack. After the beer incident, Romeo planned to destroy Daniel's weak reputation. Taking advantage of Contard's accusations, Becquer uploaded a video where he "interviewed" a girl abused by Lynch. At first, the community believed him but then, Daniel responded with a video showing several proofs that it was a dirty lie. He decided to erase Lynch' smile so when he found him at the party, he grabbed a microphone for electrocuting or strangling him, but his plan failed and Daniel almost cried for help. Panicked about it, he beat him constantly with it and finished introducing the measurement microphone in his eye. Judge Fraire sentenced him to 30 years in jail. In the aftermath, video game developer, Kará Nuclei arrived at the station asking for help to avoid a brutal ending for her release. Evan decided to help her with the player after hearing that she received two chess' kings, but she lost them when she was looking for the player. When the duo was investigating the dance floor, they found a marble king with half of a message; then, when they were near the snacks table, they found glass pieces, which restored formed a glass king. Placing the two kings together, they read a warning to "protect at all costs the big salmons". They returned to inform Kará about the message, which she connected to some guests from big companies. Evan promised Kará that the police will keep safe her event. In the second part of the AI, Charlotte asked the player to accompany her to check how was Elizabeth Abad. She was stressed about a poem that she lost when the murder happened. Woods and the player found a piece of it in the liquor store, it had some blood over it that, after some examination, resulted to be Shane's. When they confronted him about it, he gave the rest knowing that he was defeated. Elizabeth was happy when they returned Daniel's poem to her. After helping both of them, Evan told the Chief about the promise that he made to Kará. Surprised by the fact that he offered the police's help without asking first, she decided to send him and the player to comply with Evan's promise at Eternally Fraternal's release. Summary Victim *Daniel Lynch (found beaten with an empty and bloody eye socket) Murder Weapon *Microphone Killer *Romeo Becquer Suspects :: Shane Kalupa Moonshine Hearsay Host Profile *The killer has a VR set *The killer wears HP Fragrance *The killer plays the lyre Appearance *The killer has red hair :: Romeo Becquer Viewtube Critic Profile *The killer has a VR set *The killer wears HP Fragrance *The killer plays the lyre Appearance *The killer has red hair *The killer wears a Viewtube brooch :: Elizabeth Abad Victim's Girlfriend Profile *The killer wears HP Fragrance Appearance *The killer wears a Viewtube brooch :: Mina Contard Viewtube Blogger Profile *The killer has a VR set *The killer wears HP Fragrance *The killer plays the lyre Appearance *The killer wears a Viewtube brooch :: Anne Smith Viewtube Cover Artist Profile *The killer wears HP Fragrance *The killer plays the lyre Appearance *The killer wears a Viewtube brooch Quasi-Suspects :: Kará Nuclei :: Video Game Developer Killer Profile *The killer has a VR set *The killer wears HP Fragrance *The killer plays the lyre *The killer has red hair *The killer wears a Viewtube brooch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Dance Floor (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Cap, Pieces of Cloth) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a VR set) *Examine Victim's Cap (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears HP Fragrance) *Examine Pieces of Cloth (Results: Bracelet; New Suspect: Shane Kalupa) *Talk with Shane Kalupa about his presence in the party *Investigate Snacks Table (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Photographies) *Examine Faded Clipboard (Results: Guest List; New Suspect: Romeo Becquer) *Ask Romeo Becquer about the victim *Examine Photographies (Results: Blurry Photograph) *Examine Blurry Photograph (Results: Mystery Lady) *Examine Mystery Lady (New Suspect: Elizabeth Abad) *Inform Elizabeth Abad about her boyfriend's demise *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Mina Contard about her fight with the victim's girlfriend (Profile Updated: Mina wears HP Fragrance) *Investigate Liquor Store (Clues: Torn Pieces, Cupcake with Victim's Face) *Examine Torn Pieces (Results: Incident Report Form) *Question Shane Kalupa about invading the victim's privacy (Profile Updated: Shane has a VR set) *Investigate Chocolate Fountain (Clues: Trash Can, Locked Cell Phone) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Broken Device) *Examine Broken Device (Results: VR Set) *Analyze VR Set (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the lyre) *Examine Locked Cell Phone (Results: Elizabeth's Phone) *Ask Elizabeth Abad about the threats that she received (Profile Updated: Elizabeth wears HP Fragrance, Shane wears HP Fragrance) *Examine Cupcake with Victim's Face (Results: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Results: Anne Smith's DNA) *Interrogate Anne Smith about the present for the victim (Profile Updated: Anne plays the lyre) *Move on Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Rum Shelves (Clues: Wine Bottle, Locked Tablet, Dictaphone) *Examine Wine Bottle (Results: Mina's Fingerprints) *Interrogate Mina about her plans to ruin the victim's reputation (Profile Updated: Mina has a VR Set and plays the lyre; Anne wears HP Fragrance) *Examine Locked Tablet (Results: Romeo's Tablet) *Analyze Romeo's Tablet (Profile Updated: Romeo wears HP Fragrance) *Confront Romeo Becquer about the victim's involvement in his subscribers' loss (Profile Updated: Romeo has a VR set and plays the lyre) *Examine Dictaphone (Results: Audio File) *Ask Anne Smith about her "romance attempt" with the victim (Profile Updated: Shane plays the lyre) *Investigate DJ Table (Clues: Tools Box, Broken Viewtube Logo) *Examine Tools Box (Results: Bloody Microphone) *Analyze Microphone (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has red hair) *Examine Broken Viewtube Logo (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Viewtube brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Fame and Misfortune (3/6) Fame and Misfortune (3/6) *Talk with Kará Nuclei about her video game release *Investigate Dance Floor (Clue: Chess Set) *Examine Chess Set (Result: Marble King with Message) *Analyze Marble King with Warning (9:00:00) *Investigate Snacks Table (Clue: Glass Pieces) *Examine Glass Pieces (Result: Glass King with Message) *Inform Kará Nuclei about the murder attempt in her future event (Reward: Eternally Fraternal Bandana) *Check if Elizabeth Abad is fine *Investigate Liquor Store (Clue: Bloody Piece of Paper) *Examine Bloody Piece of Paper (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood (Result: Shane's DNA) *Ask Shane to return Daniel's poem for Elizabeth (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Return Elizabeth the missing poem (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case's name is a variation of the phrase "It's just a social experiment" commonly used in social media for justifying actions that went out of control. *Smeets, in this context, is a parody of tweets. Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Stardom Inlet